


A matchmaking plan

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Matchmaking, highschool!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni Febbraio, la popolazione della scuola è impensierita dalla valanga di interrogazioni, compiti in classe e da Selphie. La scuola si trasforma in una giungla e la tranquilla vita degli studenti in una lotta da documentario del National Geographic: solo il più scaltro e sveglio si salva dalle pressioni a partecipare alle attività del comitato per la programmazione del festival. […]<br/>Ma Selphie punta in alto. Per ampliare il branco le serve un leader, uno con carisma che possa attirare sempre più gente per organizzare il più bel festival che la scuola abbia mai visto, e sa esattamente chi deve essere.<br/>Squall Leonhart, il lupo solitario.<br/>Se non fosse che Squall è uno degli studenti scaltri e svegli che sfuggono continuamente dalle sue mani. Se le lezioni di biologia hanno insegnato qualcosa a Selphie, è che deve diventare ancora più scaltra e sveglia di Squall per farlo entrare nel comitato, ed è proprio ciò che ha intenzione di fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matchmaking plan

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il prompt "prova compromettente" della seconda missione della terza settimana del COWT6

Diversamente dal resto della popolazione della scuola, Selphie adora il mese di Febbraio. Non per il Carnevale, anche se è un'ottima occasione per fare festa, ma per l'inizio della sua attività scolastica preferita: la programmazione del festival scolastico.  
Ogni Febbraio, la popolazione della scuola è impensierita dalla valanga di interrogazioni, compiti in classe e da Selphie. La scuola si trasforma in una giungla e la tranquilla vita degli studenti in una lotta da documentario del National Geographic: solo il più scaltro e sveglio si salva dalle pressioni a partecipare alle attività del comitato per la programmazione del festival. L'esemplare di ragazza nuova della scuola, rappresentato da Rinoa Heartilly, causa inesperienza e impreparazione, è il primo a soccombere, incantato dagli occhi dolci e dalle moine della furia entusiasta che è Selphie, casualmente sua amica dal primo giorno di scuola. Il perenne affamato, Zell Dincht, cade nella sua tela immediatamente dopo, persuaso grazie all'ultimo delizioso hotdog della mensa. Il dongiovanni, Irvine Kinneas, accetta di entrare nel gruppo di sua spontanea volontà, attirato dalla prospettiva di socializzare con le ragazze del gruppo.  
Ma Selphie punta in alto. Per ampliare il branco le serve un leader, uno con carisma che possa attirare sempre più gente per organizzare il più bel festival che la scuola abbia mai visto, e sa esattamente chi deve essere.  
Squall Leonhart, il lupo solitario.  
Se non fosse che Squall è uno degli studenti scaltri e svegli che sfuggono continuamente dalle sue mani. Se le lezioni di biologia hanno insegnato qualcosa a Selphie, è che deve diventare ancora più scaltra e sveglia di Squall per farlo entrare nel comitato, ed è proprio ciò che ha intenzione di fare.

Per poter vincere, bisogna conoscere il proprio nemico. Per questo Selphie si dirige a scuola per la prima volta in vita sua in anticipo. I pochi studenti presenti la guardano con malcelato timore, convinti che sia una nuova tecnica per reclutare “volontari”, ma per loro fortuna è concentrata solo sul suo obiettivo. I pettegolezzi su Squall Leonhart li conosce tutti, da quello sulla sua appariscente cicatrice sulla fronte alle sue presunte attività extra scolastiche, ma non la possono aiutare. Si apposta sul suo banco invece come una leonessa che pazientemente attende che compaia la sua preda. E la preda compare, per quanto poco “preda” possa sembrare un atletico Squall.  
L'espressione di sorpresa che Selphie vorrebbe tanto vedere dura a malapena un attimo, quasi non ci fosse mai stata; anche la mattina a quanto pare Squall è all’erta. Forse beve caffè? Forse Selphie può privarlo del caffè fino a quando non accetterà di entrare nel comitato? Magari senza rischiare la vita?  
Squall la saluta con un cenno del volto, silenzioso come al solito.  
Sebbene il piano sia geniale, Selphie decide di continuare a studiarlo. Non sa nemmeno dove Squall viva, né se beve il caffè a casa lo compra per strada, e per scoprirlo dovrebbe alzarsi terribilmente presto la mattina per seguirlo... Un sacrificio che per ora non è necessario.  
Squall non sembra possedere o portarsi dietro cose a cui tiene particolarmente, con l'eccezione forse del suo cellulare, anche se Selphie dubita che non abbia un codice di sblocco ed è certa che non contenga nulla di abbastanza compromettente, metodico com’è.  
Come ogni mattina, Squall getta lo zaino a terra con noncuranza (come faccia a non distruggerlo è un interrogativo che Selphie si pone da quando ha notato che lo zaino non è mai cambiato dai tempi delle scuole medie), e si siede. Non si affanna né a ripassare né a finire i compiti del giorno, da bravo studente modello. Che noia, pensa Selphie. Non c'è proprio niente con cui possa ricatt- convincerlo ad entrare nel comitato?  
Ma, come se l'avesse chiamato, arriva qualcosa di interessante, una prova compromettente: lo sguardo di Squall scatta verso qualcosa dietro di lei per poi immediatamente voltarsi dalla parte opposta e una voce solare nonostante sia appesantita dal sonno li saluta, «Buongio- yawn Buongiorno a tutti!».  
«Ehilà Rin! Ben svegliata!»  
Rinoa, adorabile come al solito nel suo vestito blu e ancora assonnata, le si avvicina con un sorriso. Selphie non manca di notare come Squall la segue con la coda dell'occhio, e freme di eccitazione: ha trovato proprio quello che cercava! Mentre Rinoa le racconta qualcosa sulla macchinetta del caffè non funzionate e la classe si riempie, la sua mente è in moto, occupata a districare la matassa del rapporto tra Rinoa e Squall e a pianificare il suo intervento.

Tra i gruppi di ragazze della scuola è risaputo che Squall è in cima alla classifica dei ragazzi più belli. Alle ragazze sono bastati pochi giorni dall'inizio delle superiori per notarlo e pochi altri ancora per decidere di approcciarsi a lui, dato che Squall stesso non pareva essere interessato a parlare con nessuno.

(Dal canto suo, sin dal primo giorno Selphie ha deciso di trovare il maggior numero di attività a cui poter partecipare e farsi quanti più amici possibili. Chi ha bisogno di un ragazzo quando c'è così tanto da fare per godersi le scuole superiori, prima che il tempo scorra troppo in fretta fino a farli ritrovare, in un batter d’occhio, adulti spersi nel mondo?)

Ognuna ci ha provato in modo differente: chi ha tentato di stringere amicizia, chi ha provato a sedurlo, ma tutte, chi prima chi dopo, hanno rinunciato, scoraggiate dal gelo di Squall.  
Poi è arrivata Rinoa, un volto nuovo, una persona diversa. Come capoclasse, Squall ha dovuto fare gli onori di casa e mostrarle la scuola e da allora c'è qualcosa di indefinibile tra di loro. È evidente che a lei piaccia lui, ma la cosa più sorprendente è che nessuno sa dire se a Squall Rinoa piaccia oppure no. Cosa sia successo durante il tour è stato oggetto di scommesse tra gli studenti più intraprendenti, fino a che qualcuno non l’ha chiesto a Rinoa stessa. Nulla di che, ha risposto lei, descrivendo un normale giro della scuola. Il mistero si è infittito.

(In realtà è proprio come dice Rinoa e la differenza l’ha notata solo Squall. Non è abituato a persone che si rifiutano di fermarsi all’apparenza di lupo solitario e cercano invece di andare più a fondo, come invece ha fatto lei. Non è riuscito a sfuggire alle domande personali che Rinoa gli ha fatto, interessata più a conoscere i suoi compagni di scuola che la scuola stessa, nè ignorandole nè rispondendo banalmente, solo per farla smettere. Nessuno ha mai provato così tanto a conoscerlo senza farsi intimidire dalle sue barriere. Alla fine con un sorriso lei ha detto, «Ti apri solo con le persone che ti piacciono, vero? Allora vedrai, un giorno ti piacerò anche io. Contaci!»  
Da allora Squall non si è più riuscito a scrollare l’immagine sorridente di lei dalla mente.)

Dopo qualche giorno di osservazione, Selphie decide che Squall prova definitivamente qualcosa e che se nessuno gli dà una spintarella non si accorgerà mai di nulla: meglio per lei, perché può aiutarlo e ottenere ciò che vuole.  
«Dobbiamo aiutare Squall.» esordisce dunque durante una riunione d'emergenza dei principali membri del comitato per la preparazione del festival della scuola. Rinoa, ovviamente, non è stata invitata e ne è all’oscuro.  
Zell batte le mani sul tavolo, attirando inconsapevolmente gli sguardi di tutti i clienti del fast food. «Cosa gli è successo?» chiede, visibilmente preoccupato. Irvine si gode l'attenzione, facendo l'occhiolino alle ragazze, non tanto preoccupato. Probabilmente ha già un'idea di quello che Selphie ha in mente.  
«Ha una cotta per Rinoa, e se non lo aiutiamo non solo non lo noterà, ma non farà mai nulla!»  
«Tutto questo ha a che fare con il comitato?» chiede Irvine con un sorrisetto saccente. Centro perfetto, ma Selphie non ha intenzione di farglielo sapere. Al gruppo di teatro ha imparato bene come si recita.  
«Davvero, Irvine?» chiede, facendo il muso. «Non credi che possa preoccuparmi per i miei amici? Sappiamo che a Rinoa Squall piace, ci tenevo a darle una mano, ma se vuoi considerarmi così calcolatrice, fai pure!»   
Irvine le afferra una mano, sorpreso e pentito. «Mi dispiace, Selph. Io e Zell ti aiuteremo.»   
«Cosa c'entro io, tu l'hai off- OW! Va bene, ti aiuterò!» esclama Zell, afferrandosi il piede e massaggiandolo. «Di che diamine sono fatti quegli stivali?» chiede a Irvine, ma il ragazzo lo ignora per rivolgersi a Selphie con un sorriso brillante. «Qual è il tuo piano?»  
Selphie ci ha pensato a lungo, ha studiato le mappe di Google per ore (un quarto d'ora più pausa merenda, ad essere sinceri) e ha preparato un foglio dettagliato, che ora poggia sul tavolo. «Squall non deve sapere nulla di tutto questo, chiaro?» sussurra, guardando dritto negli occhi prima Irvine e poi fermandosi a lungo su Zell. «Se gli arriva una sola parola di questa conversazione, siamo morti. Se viene a sapere che ci sono dietro io, penserà che è una trappola per farlo entrare nel comitato, il piano andrà a rotoli e non riceverai un solo hotdog di quelli che ti ho promesso, anzi, farò in modo che tu non ne veda più neanche uno. Chiaro?»   
«Ch- Chiarissimo!» balbetta Zell facendole il saluto militare.  
Selphie sorride. «Ottimo! Tu sei amico di Squall, giusto? Conosci i suoi orari?»  
«Più o meno.» risponde Zell, decisamente più concentrato.  
«Allora questo è il piano!»

La mattina seguente, Selphie si prepara con calma. Vorrebbe davvero vedere tutta la scena, ma Squall potrebbe pensare a un suo coinvolgimento man mano che il piano va avanti. No, Selphie si accontenterà di agire tra le quinte, stavolta, per quanto le piaccia l’adrenalina del palco. Può fidarsi di Irvine, che con il suo talento di attore saprà cavarsela alla grande.  
Quando entra in classe, è tutto come se lo aspetta: Irvine sta chiacchierando con Rinoa, lei seduta al suo banco e lui piegata verso di lei, in modo tale che, a chi non può sentire la conversazione, sembri che ci stia provando con lei. Non guasta la sua reputazione. Squall è rivolto verso la finestra, immobile e concentrato.  
«Buongiorno a tutti!» esclama Selphie, ed è contenta di vedere che Squall è più infastidito del solito dal rumoroso saluto, se l’occhiataccia che le rivolge significa qualcosa. Di certo stava cercando di ascoltare. Meglio per il piano di Selphie che il banco di Rinoa è dalla parte opposta della classe rispetto a lui e non può sapere che Irvine sta facendo battute amichevoli sulle attività del comitato.  
Con ancora maggiore disdegno lo vede poi seguire con gli occhi lo scambio di bigliettini durante le lezioni, senza sapere che in realtà Irvine sta chiedendo a Rinoa qualche ispirazione per il tema del festival della scuola, con la scusa che, se alla riunione non porta nessuna idea, Selphie non sarà per niente contenta. Così Squall non prende nessun appunto delle spiegazioni, non ascolta le interrogazioni per prendersi appunti sulle domande come fa di solito e durante l'intervallo si allontana nervosamente dall'aula, lanciando una occhiata a Irvine e Rinoa.  
L'hanno confuso per bene, e Selphie decide di battere il cinque ad Irvine non appena può. La fase uno del piano è completata. Il piccolo intossicante germe della gelosia è in Squall, anche se lui ancora non capisce cosa è.  
La seconda fase del piano può mettersi in moto.

Da quando ha venduto la sua anima al comitato per un hot dog, Zell ha un brutto presentimento. Voleva solo invitare la ragazza con la treccia che incontra sempre in biblioteca (anche se nessuno ci crede, lui ci va di sua spontanea volontà; è l'unico posto in cui riesce a concentrarsi sullo studio senza sentire il bisogno di alzarsi e fare del movimento, anche perché se lo facesse lo caccerebbero) a passare la giornata con lui e godersi il festival, ma ora dubita che ci arriverà vivo. Da una parte c’è Squall, che potrebbe farli tutti fuori se scoprisse cosa stanno tramando, e dall’altra, ancora più spaventosa, c’è quel demonio di Selphie che lo ammazzerà sicuramente se qualcosa va storto.  
Nemmeno i corsi di boxe e arti marziali lo rilassano più, soprattutto adesso che tocca a lui mandare avanti il piano di Selphie. Controlla l’orologio: sono le cinque e mezza, i suoi corsi in palestra sono finiti e Squall ha appena concluso come al solito l’allenamento in sala macchine. Non ha ricevuto alcun messaggio da Irvine, per cui tutto sta filando liscio.  
«Ehi Squall!» esclama, dandogli una vigorosa pacca sulle spalle. Squall lo guarda scocciato, ma è una reazione talmente normale che Zell non la registra più nella mente. «Non ho capito quella cosa di fisica che la prof ha spiegato oggi, mi aiuteresti?»   
«Perché non la chiedi a Quistis?»  
«Lei è impegnata oggi e domani di sicuro sarò interrogato! Per piacere Squall!» si lamenta. La soluzione per far cedere Squall in queste situazioni è essere il più irritante possibile, per cui lo prende per le spalle e lo scuote per buona misura.  
Squal sospira e annuisce. Vittoria! La scusa per convincerlo ad aspettarlo e fare la strada insieme non solo ha tenuto, ma ha anche funzionato!  
«Amico, sei un grande! Se me lo spieghi per strada non ti farò nemmeno perdere tempo! Metto via le mie cose e andiamo!»  
Prepara velocemente il borsone, mandando di nascosto un messaggio a Irvine (Stiamo per uscire) e non appena è pronto Squall lo segue senza dire una parola. Non appena escono dalla palestra sulla strada mediamente affollata, scorge immediatamente le figure di Irvine e Rinoa sul marciapiede di fronte al loro, lei sorridente con un colorato bouquet di fiori (un campione per le decorazioni del festival, ma Squall non lo sa mica) e lui accanto a lei, tanto vicini che si toccano, l’immagine perfetta di una giovane coppia.  
Zell sa che Squall li ha visti quando la sua espressione passa d’improvviso dall’irritazione alla neutralità. Zell ha paura, ma ha ancora più paura della reazione di Selphie se non rispetta il piano. «Oh, ci sono Irvine e Rinoa!» esclama come da copione, mentre i due continuano per la loro strada senza averli notati, come persi nel loro piccolo mondo. «Cavolo, se Selphie viene a sapere che escono insieme li metterà sempre in coppia nelle attività del comitato. Non so tu, ma vedere Irvine in coppia con qualcuno mi fa...» Zell rabbrividisce.  
«Chissenefrega.» ribatte Squall, qualche attimo troppo tardi.  
Selphie non lo farà fuori. Zell potrebbe fare i salti di gioia. Dopo questo invitare la ragazza con la treccia ad uscire con lui non sarà un problema. Deve trattenersi dal canticchiare e ricordare a Squall del problema di matematica, ma dentro si sente molto più leggero.

Quando Selphie ascolta il resoconto dei fatti di Zell, strilla. Nel corridoio della scuola tutti si voltano a guardarla, ma lei non ci fa caso. «È perfetto!» esclama, abbracciandolo. «Hai visto come guardava Irvine durante la lezione? Sembrava volesse ammazzarlo! Povera Rinoa, deve essersi chiesta cosa è successo quando stamattina non l’ha neanche guardata!»  
«Ma sei sicura che funzionerà?» Zell se lo chiede da quando Selphie ha parlato loro del piano e ora più che mai. «Forse si è accorto di essere geloso, ma non è detto che farà qualcosa!»  
Selphie, invece, non ha alcun dubbio. Si limita ad affacciarsi nella classe ed indicare con un sorrisetto trionfante Irvine e dirgli «Sta’ a guardare.»  
Irvine sta chiacchierando con Rinoa, come ha fatto sempre negli ultimi giorni, quando Selphie si avvicina e li interrompe. Parla un attimo con loro, per poi prendere per mano Rinoa e trascinarla fuori dalla classe, facendo l’occhiolino quando passano di fronte a Zell. Immediatamente Irvine si alza languidamente e – ora Zell capisce – va a provarci con un’altra ragazza. Tutto sotto lo sguardo attento di Squall, che sembra stare per stritolare il suo bicchiere di caffè da un momento all’altro.  
Mai mettersi contro Selphie, decide Zell. Se è capace di manipolare così una situazione, anche da lontano, è davvero un demonio.

L’ultima parte del piano è quella meno divertente secondo Selphie, perché non può far altro che aspettare. Almeno può immaginare senza problemi cosa farà Squall. Può stare certa che, diviso tra il mantenere le apparenze di persona calma e razionale e l’istinto di agire da cavaliere, non dirà una sola parola di quello che pensa nemmeno a Rinoa stessa, sfociando in litigate più o meno frequenti. Potrebbe persino sembrare che abbiano chiuso, ma Selphie ha notato che, quando ha a che fare con lei, Squall sembra molto più un umano che un robot. Non passerà molto prima che Squall si renderà conto della stessa cosa e allora...  
«Quando fate le riunioni del comitato.» borbotta, più che chiedere, guardando il banco e non Selphie, che sorride entusiasta. Il sorriso di Rinoa, che durante una litigata lo ha accusato di indifferenza verso i suoi stessi amici, riflette il suo.

Il festival della scuola si rivela essere un enorme successo. Dopo che Squall si è unito al comitato, metà della popolazione femminile della scuola lo ha imitato, seguite poi da metà della popolazione maschile. Il lavoro di una squadra numerosa è evidente nella cura di ogni particolare, dalle decorazioni al menù del giorno della mensa, agli eventi previsti.  
Selphie si aggira per il cortile, ascoltando i gruppi di studenti che si esibiscono sul palco con imitazioni dei professori, piccoli spettacoli e cover per la maggior parte inascoltabili di brani famosi, sentendosi tanto leggera che potrebbe volare. Non c’è nessuno che non si stia divertendo, nota orgogliosa e felice. Non ha desiderato altro che questo, vedere i frutti del suo impegno nei volti allegri dei suoi compagni di scuola e passare una giornata memorabile tutti insieme prima di lasciare le scuole superiori per l’università.  
Nella zona con le bancarelle dei dolci vede Zell e una ragazza che conosce solo di vista mangiare insieme e parlare, rossi in volto ma allegri. Non vede né Squall né Rinoa, ma forse sono da qualche altra parte. Irvine, invece, compare all’improvviso alle sue spalle, un sorriso percepibile nelle sue parole quando le dice «Quindi il piano Squall non aveva nulla a che fare con il comitato?»   
«Un pochino, forse.» ammette Selphie voltandosi verso di lui e mostrando la lingua.  
Anche Irvine, come tutti gli altri, sembra starsi divertendo. I suoi occhi brillano e il suo sorriso pare più naturale del solito. «Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro. Anche con Squall e Rinoa.» dice, gli occhi scintillanti di malizia.  
«Cosa intendi dire?»  
«Potrei averli visti per caso, in terrazza impegnati in una discussione importante... E poi a limonare, se capisci quello che intendo.»  
Selphie capisce benissimo quello che intende, come farebbero tutti tranne, probabilmente, Zell, e ridacchia. «E che ci facevi tu lì?»  
«Nulla di importante. Ora,» continua, offrendole il braccio. «Vuoi accompagnarmi al tiro al bersaglio? Ho un’ottima mira e ci sono diversi pupazzi che cercano una casa.»  
«Molto volentieri!» esclama Selphie.   
Tutto è perfetto.

 


End file.
